Piper's here?
by Kelly Pearl
Summary: When Piper comes to Anubis house Patricia thinks her life is over, is she right? Peddie Amfie/Pifie Jeroy Fabina . Set during season 2
1. Chapter 1

Patricia's POV

.

I hate Piper!

She decided she 'missed' me to much to stay at her stupid music school.

So now she is coming to Anubis house.

She will ruin everything!

I have just about got my own perfect life.

A happy best friend (Joy) who is dating a guy she really likes (Jerome), a boyfriend who I really like (Eddie) and I am never compared to anyone.

Only Joy and Alfie know about Piper.

How am I supposed to explain to everyone why there is two of me?

At least they met me first, so they won't dump me for Perfect Piper!

My whole life all my parents have said to me is, "why can't you be more like Piper!" or "Patricia stop being such a bad daughter!"

I am the unwanted twin.

I am the thing that ruined an otherwise perfect family.

My parents are best friends with Alfie's parents and are basically the same.

Alfie used to call them "Aliens"

But Piper, being perfect, loves them.

Piper has even dyed her hair boring brown as that's the color hair mum has.

.

I heard a knock on the door.

Piper!  
I haven't told anyone she's coming.

"Are you okay?" Eddie asked, noticing me frowning.

"I need to tell you guys something," I whispered.

"Patricia!" I heard a girly scream.

Piper entered the room smiling perfectly.

Every ones jaw dropped.

"This is Piper, my sister," I explained quietly.

"Alfie, Joy!" Piper grinned.

"Is this a dream?" Jerome asked.

"Hi Piper, I missed you!" Alfie grinned, blushing, making Amber frown.

"Piper, I love your hair!" Joy grinned.

I snorted, frowning.

"Trixie, you should dye it that color as well," Alfie smiled.

"Then we would be identical, doofus," I rolled my eyes.

"Identical twins are totes adorbs!" Amber smiled.

"But then you wouldn't be able to tell us apart!" I sneered.

"I think it would be cute!" Piper smiled.

"You always disagree with me," I snapped.

"Stop being so horrid," Alfie frowned.

I rolled my eyes again and sat down.

"Why didn't you tell me you have a twin?" Eddie asked.

"It never came up," I shrugged.

"Why are you angry with her?" Eddie asked.

I shrugged again.

Part of my hates Piper for being perfect but how can you hate someone you love?

REALLY SHORT FIRST CHAPTER! UNLIKE MY OTHER FICS I ACTUALLY HAVE A PLAN FOR THIS ONE J!


	2. Chapter 2

Patricia's POV

.

The next day at school was torture.

Piper is in all my classes and everyone loves her.

One teacher even said, "You should be more Like Piper," to me!

It's like being in primary school all over again.

Joy is spending all her time with perfect Piper.

The only person that is talking to me instead of Piper is Eddie.

But all he talks about is Piper and how perfect she is.

Well he talks about how different we are but it's obvious what he means.

So right now I am in my room.

.

"Dinner!" Trudy called.

I waited to here the loud footsteps on the stairs but they never came.

I walked down and saw everybody already sitting at the table, laughing.

Instead of walking in and joining in like I would have if Piper wasn't here, I walked back upstairs.

She ruined everything just like she always does.

I lounged on my bed listening to sick puppies when I heard a sob coming from downstairs.

I wandered back down and I saw Piper holding a letter, crying her eyes out.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We're adopted, mum sent us a letter explaining it all1" she cried.

I felt a huge grin form on my face.

That means those horrid people are not my parents.

Maybe my real parents don't care if someone can play every instrument you could think of, maybe they would love us equally.

"Why are you smiling?" Piper demanded.

"I hate our 'parents', you are the only one is the world who likes them," I grin.

"You're such a WITCH!" Alfie shouted.

"How could you say that?" Joy asked.

"That's right, go side with the person you've known for 10 minutes instead of your best friend!" I retort.

"You are so full of yourself!" Nina shouted.

Soon enough the whole house was shouting about how perfect Piper was.

"Guys!" Eddie shouted loudly over the top of everyone.

They looked at him.

At least Eddie sticks up for me.

"She can't help being bitter, it's because she is the unloved twin!" Eddie shouted.

I felt tears sting my eyes.

I am such an idiot.

.

THAT WAS TERRIBLE, JUST REALISED HOW BAD IT WAS BUT OH WELL. PEOPLE WILL BE NICER I KIND OF OVERDID THE ARGUEMENT A LITTLE, OH WELL! XOXO


End file.
